Thank You
by Cecelia817
Summary: A Jerza one-fic. Erza accompanies Crime Sorciere on a mission and they get split up, Erza with Jellal. Jellal gets injured. Jerza. Must I say more? (Sorry I realllllyyyy suck at summaries, but don't let that stop you from trying it!)


**Ah, Jerza. Who doesn't like that couple? Hope you like HailsStorm, it was really fun to write! :)**

**PS: I didn't go back and edit, are you kidding me? It's 2:30. I am going to sleep!**

* * *

><p>Erza was tired. She only realized this now, as she stomped through the mud, with only the moonlight to guide her, and Crime Sorciere trailing behind her. They had left her alone for the time being, realizing her bad mood.<p>

Crime Sorciere had come to the guild Fairy Tail, asking Erza for help with a dangerous mission. They would have been able to take care of it themselves, but this particular job required them to go out into daylight, without their hoods on, in a bustling city full of people who would recognize Crime Sorciere immediately.

They needed to find out information in the city about a certain monster, but they knew no one in their right mind would willingly give information to people who refused to remove their hoods, and even gave off an aura of shadiness. Jellal had naturally suggested that they ask Erza for help, she was one of his most trusted friends.

When they had stormed into Fairy Tail, demanding her help, she had been more than a little confused, and slightly put off, as she had been munching on cake when they came. But after a quick explanation, and a promise of cake after it was done, Erza had agreed.

Finding out the information had been easy; Erza could be sweet when she wanted to. Most people didn't realize that, as she usually put out an intimidating aura, but in cases like these she realized that she would need more then intimidation to get the information.

Destroying the cursed thing had not been so easy. It was called a Snut, almost as big as a dragon with a furry exterior, and big black eyes. Horns the size of a door adorned its head, with tips as sharp as Erza's swords. Its teeth were numerous, and deadly. It had a tail, small, but don't let its size fool you. It could shoot out deadly darts of poison if the creature wanted it to. It stood on two stumpy legs, but somehow still managed to run fast. Its arms were long, its hands scaly. The ends of the Snut's fingers were tipped with long claws.

The people in the city said it was terrorizing them. Whenever people walked into the woods that sat at the edge of the city the Snut would come out and swipe the person away, eating or just plain killing them, they weren't sure. There were no survivors to tell the tale of what it did after it grabbed you. They only knew it was there, and what it looked like when a small boy had been hidden out of sight when the Snut came and grabbed people. He had run back to the city, screaming, before he saw what the monster had done to them.

Needless to say this caught the attention of many guilds when the city sent out a request to have it taken care of, but none had taken the request. Crime Sorciere had heard rumors of it and rushed over to take care of the problem.

The Snut was hard to take down in the end, even with all of the power at supply from the team. Of course, they had killed it, and gotten a heavy reward too. But Erza hadn't wanted any of it, except maybe cake, and a good long shower. But, she had decided to just head home, and Jellal had insisted that they escort her as a thank you.

Jellal felt particularly bad about dragging Erza into this. He hadn't thought it would have been that hard to kill the Snut. Jellal stared at Erza as she shoved foliage out of her way with a soft growl, her shoulders slightly slumped in exhaustion.

Erza would never admit it Jellal knew, but she had had a hard time with this one.

Ultear spoke from beside Jellal, making him jump. He had forgotten she was there.

"You should try to cheer her up, she looks down."

Meredy nodded her head eagerly to the right of Jellal.

Jellal huffed a sigh of pretend annoyance, but secretly he wasn't that unhappy at talking to Erza. Meredy and Ultear smirked at each other as Jellal sped up to catch Erza.

Erza was currently scowling as she dragged her tired feet one step at a time closer to home. She had noticed Jellal walk beside her in silence, but she decided not to say anything. She was in such a bad mood that she guessed she would snap at Jellal by mistake.

She didn't want to risk it.

They walked in silence for a while, just sharing each other's company before Jellal finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry Erza, I didn't know this mission would cause so much trouble," he said softly, casting her concerned glances.

Erza let out a sigh as she stepped over a log that rested in the road.

"It's not your fault Jellal. In fact, I am not even angry. Just tired. Sorry if I gave you that impression," she explained. Erza shot Jellal an apologetic smile and he felt something untighten in his chest.

A smile warmed his face as he gazed at her. He couldn't help that even though she was battered and bruised, dirty and exhausted; she was still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

Erza thanked the stars that it was dark and he couldn't see the small blush that captured her cheeks as she saw his happy smile. She suddenly had the strong urge to punch someone as butterflies took flight in her stomach.

Erza opened her mouth to say something but stopped short when she saw a figure standing in front of them. Jellal, noticing where her gaze was captured, turned to see the same figure hooded in black. Quickly he pulled up his hood, hiding his face.

All butterflies and blushes were forgotten.

The rest of Crime Sorciere pulled up behind the two, and followed Jellal's example, pulling up their hoods.

Silence echoed in the forest as the figures stared at each other, before Erza spoke up.

"Hello, may we be of some help to you?" she asked, her voice guarded.

The figure did not move, except for a slight shift on his feet. Erza narrowed her eyes as he slowly reached up and removed his hood.

It was an old man staring at them, with a bald head, and a gray mustache. His eyes though, despite his look of old age, were sharp and clear.

"You must help me," he said, calmly.

Jellal spoke up, "What do you mean, sir?"

The man looked at Jellal, obviously trying to get a look under the hood, before turning back to Erza.

"I mean," he answered, enunciating each word clearly, "that they are coming, and they will kill myself and you all. You must help me, or we will all die."

The four stiffened at his words.

"Who are 'they'?" Ultear questioned sharply.

The old man opened his mouth to respond but stopped short when a loud _thwack_ was heard. Jellal sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes landed on an arrow sprouting from his chest. A trickle of blood trailed from his mouth down to his chin, his eyes as wide as saucers. He let out a small gasp before falling to his knees, and then on to his chest.

What followed after was chaos, pure and simple. Protruding from the woods came ten men, all armed with something different. One had a bow, another had a sword. One had a large hammer, another had a gun. One didn't even have a weapon; he just used his fists or feet.

They were all dressed in black, like the man, but the only difference was that on their arms were scraps of a green cloth tied in knots.

Erza, already exhausted, didn't fight with as much ferocity as would be expected from the Titania. Her movements were slower, her aims less direct.

Crime Sorciere was tired too, it's not like they hadn't fought the Snut either, it's just Erza shower her exhaustion more than they did. Maybe that was why it happened, but somehow during the fight they had gotten separated. Jellal and Erza stood back to back, panting hard with sweat running down their faces, with three guys surrounding them.

Ultear and Meredy had somehow left the clearing they were currently in, to lead away some of the ambush, Erza guessed.

Erza was currently holding two swords, not bothering to equip into any special armor, she could take the ones left here down easily enough now that most were cleared out. Well, at least that's what she thought, until she heard a cry of pain from behind her.

She didn't have to turn to know it was Jellal, she knew his voice, but she did anyway. He was clutching his arm that had an arrow embedded into it. His teeth were gritted in pain as he eyed the shooter angrily. It was most likely the same one who had killed the old man.

Erza was tired. That was true, but when someone injured a comrade, someone she cherished more than anything, all thoughts of resting vanished. In a flash she equipped into Black Wing Armor.

There was a flash and then Erza was in black armor with silver trimming, black wings extended outwards. Her red hair was in a ponytail. She held a dark sword in one hand and that was all you could glimpse of her, because the next second she was off, flying with the speed of a bat, slashing down the enemies.

In seconds it was over, and the men were all on the ground, unconscious, or dead, Erza couldn't be sure. She had lost her cool for a moment.

She turned to Jellal, who was currently sitting on his knees, his jaw tense. Erza hurriedly sat next to him, peeling away his fingers that clutched his shoulder. He had pulled out the arrow.

Jellal scowled, trying to keep the pain off of his face. The pain was more intense than he had thought it would be. Blood slipped down his arm, dripping onto the ground, staining the dirt and grass.

Erza inspected the wound, her eyes widening slightly. She quickly equipped back into her normal armor, and tore a piece of cloth off of her skirt, wrapping it around his wound to stop the bleeding.

"We need to get going," Erza said tensely. "That wound needs to be treated."

Jellal nodded weakly and tried to stand, only to fall back onto his butt. He winced as traces of pain raced up from his arm and traveled through his body.

Suddenly, he got the sensation of falling but before he hit the ground one word escaped his lips, "Poison."

* * *

><p>Jellal woke to the sun shining in his eyes and recoiled slightly, only to groan in pain. Jellal's mind raced as he tried to retrace what had happened. A few seconds later he shot straight up in near panic. Where wa Erza, and Crime Sorciere?<p>

He heard a rustle and glanced behind him. Erza emerged from the bushes and glanced at him in surprise.

"You're awake, good. We need to get going," she said.

"What about Ultear and Meredy?" Jellal grunted as he tried to stand.

"We have to assume that they are alright and are heading towards Fairy Tail. We can't focus on them right now, you're injured and you need Wendy."

Jellal didn't like the idea of abandoning his comrades like that but he knew they had to go. Jellal already felt weak as it was, and he was just sitting.

Erza helped him stand and said, "Put your hood on. We are close to the town, I carried you last night to the edges of the city. We'll take the first train out of here to Hargeon, then to Magnolia."

Jellal did as he was told. They started on the slow walk to the city, Erza supporting Jellal as they walked. When they finally arrived, Jellal kept his eyes trained on the floor, just in case someone got the idea to look in his hood.

He didn't like being in this big of a crowd, it made him edgy.

Erza and Jellal headed to the train station, Erza wasting no time to buy tickets for the next train. They sat on benches outside the station, waiting. Jellal slumped in the seat, looking paler then before, Erza noted, and more exhausted then she herself felt.

On instinct she grabbed Jellal's hand, squeezing it as if to assure that he'd be fine. Jellal faintly squeezed back, not looking at her.

If not for their current situation they would both be as red as Erza's hair, they both knew.

Finally they were called to board the train. They lumbered on the train, with no suit cases to load on, as Erza had decided to leave them behind, in favor of helping carry Jellal instead of her stuff.

Jellal sat heavily in one of the seats, his breath getting heavier and more labored as each second passed. Erza spent the entire train ride trying to make Jellal drink water, panicking on not knowing what to do, and resisting the urge to slap him so he didn't close his eyes.

Erza also had time to ponder who the men were who ambushed them, but she didn't get very far without much information to go on.

When they arrived Hargeon Erza had to practically carry Jellal to the next train, which luckily left straight away to Magnolia.

They quickly loaded on, Jellal as pale as a sheet of paper. He looked even worse and Erza felt a rising ssense of panic. He was _not_ allowed to die, he just wasn't.

Jellal was barely conscious but he still noticed how worried Erza was, and how angry she was that she couldn't help. She kept nursing over him like a mother would. Jellal's head was pounding and he was having a harder time processing his thoughts like he usually does, but he still felt the rising concern for the red head that he always did when she wasn't acting like herself. Finally, after she had yelled for the fifth time at someone in another compartment to quiet down, he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him.

He was by no means completely right in the head at the moment, but with Erza sitting next to him his head felt slightly clearer.

Her face had gone a slight pink, as he had not let her hand go yet. "Jellal? What is it?" she asked, panic choking her words.

"Shh…" he mumbled, his eyes half closed. He pulled Erza against him so her head was resting on his shoulder. "Don't freak out Erza, just rest, you're tired to right?"

Her pinks had gone a shade darker but she nodded. Erza had tried to ignore it, putting her concerns for Jellal first, but she really was one step away from collapsing.

Jellal was tired too, but he felt like he could make it on his own until they got to Magnolia. Erza deserved this anyway.

"Go to sleep Erza, I'll wake you when we get there."

So she did.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later a slightly blushing Jellal shook Erza awake, who's head was resting in his lap. She bolted up, her eyes snapping in alarm.<p>

Noticing that they were in Magnolia she glanced at Jellal who looked like death itself. She pulled his hood back up which had slipped down somewhere during the train ride. He barely realized where they were, or what was happening, as he was so out of it.

The poison was definitely spreading to his head. Erza bit back a curse, and braced herself.

Realizing he wouldn't be able to walk to the guild, she put his arms around her neck, and legs around her waist. Once he was settled she ran as quick as she could manage, using some of the energy she had retained from her quick nap.

About ten minutes later of straight out running, pushing people out of the way, and screaming at the citizens to make room, she stood in front of the guild. The doors burst open and the entire guild turned to see Erza shouting at the top of her lungs, "WENDY!"

It was days before Jellal finally opened his eyes. Days of worry, finger-nail biting worry. Days of relief to see Crime Sorciere return to Fairy Tail looking unharmed, except for a few minor cuts and scrapes. Days of listening to Wendy repeat over and over that he just needed to sleep, and regain energy so he could work the poison out of his system after she gave him the antidote. Days of boiling anger towards the ones who had done this to him. Days of sitting by the bed in the infirmary, refusing to budge even once.

When he did wake up Erza had pounced on him, hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe.

"E-Erza…" he managed to get out. She just squeezed tighter. His eyes softened and his arms circled her, enjoying her warmth.

"I was so worried," she whispered. Her usual strong demeanor was stripped away, replaced by a soft and vulnerable state.

"Sorry," he murmured into her neck. "I'm okay now though."

She pulled back and smiled brightly.

Before Jellal could stop himself he moved forward and his lips brushed Erza's, giving her a soft kiss. It was a small little kiss, but enough to make his insides light on fire.

Erza was frozen, as her face went as red as her hair.

"J-J-Jellal," she stuttered. "What was that for?"

"A thank you," he murmured, his eyes alight with happiness.

She glanced down, realizing that she was sitting on his lap, her legs straddling him. If possible her face went redder, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

She swallowed and muttered, "You owe me more than just that."

Jellal blinked, surprised, but not as surprised as Erza, who only just realized what she had said. Jellal's face lit up as a devilish smile formed on his lips.

He leaned forward and gave her another kiss, this one soft, clearly communicating his gratitude, before he deepened it, pulling her closer. Erza took a moment, before responding in kind, reaching up to grip his hair, her hand resting on his chest.

Oh yes, he thanked her all right.

* * *

><p><strong>Comments, suggestions, reviews? Yes, no, maybe so?<strong>

**This story is 3,075 words but I still feel like I rushed it. Oh well, too tired to care. **

**By the way, this story was a request. I do take requests for stories you would like me to write for you. Doesn't have to be Jerza, doesn't even have to be Fairy Tail. Can be whatever, so if you like my writing and haven't read a story that you really want to read, just make a request! I have not denied a request yet! If you have an idea just PM me or review.**

**Oh yes, even if you don't have a request REVIEW! I want to know your opinion, whether good or bad!**


End file.
